The cold-hot water adjustment and the on-off control of the conventional cold-hot water faucet are integrated by a ceramic cut-out valve in conjunction with a swivel lever. The faucet is provided in the midsegment of an outlet thereof with a lift knob by which the water cut-out between the outlet and a hand-held shower head is controlled. The on-off control is attained by swiveling the swivel lever up or down, which the water temperature adjustment is attained by swiveling the swivel lever leftward or rightward.
Such a conventional cold-hot water faucet as described above is defective in design in that the swivel lever is often interfered by a hose which is connected between the outlet of the faucet and the hand-held shower head at the time when the shower head is moved around by a user. As a result, the swivel lever must be readjusted. In addition, the water cut-out operation between the outlet and the shower head is vulnerable to leak, due to the fact that the operation is attained by the spring force of the lift knob and the water pressure.